Efectos inesperados
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Tras la muerte de Voldemort, Poppy Pomfrey pensó que Harry Potter no volvería a pasar por su oficina. Se equivocaba.


**Desafío:** Whitetigerwolf (Pregnant-Harry-Challenge-Harry-Potter)

 **Requisitos:**

\- Harry/Mujer.

\- Harry y su novia deben decidir experimentar con Poción Multijugos y cambiar en el otro antes de hacer el amor.

\- Harry debe quedarse embarazado y, en consecuencia, no puede volver a su aspecto habitual.

\- Harry y su novia deben decidir quedarse con el bebe.

 **Recomendado:**

\- Harry se queda permanentemente como el doble de su novia, tiñéndose el pelo o usando otros métodos para diferenciarse.

\- Harry se queda permanentemente como una mujer, pero por cualquier razón recupera rasgos como el color de su pelo y ojos.

\- Harry se convierte de nuevo en un hombre tras dar a luz.

* * *

Cuando Poppy Pomfrey escucho a alguien llamando a la puerta de su despacho supo que su tiempo de lectura había terminado y que era hora de volver a trabajar. Dejando a un lado su libro se dirigió a abrir puerta y se quedo sorprendida al ver dos versiones de Su Li, una estudiante de séptimo año de Ravenclaw.

No le costo mucho darse cuenta de quién era la otra persona y contuvo un gruñido de frustración. Incluso con Voldemort muerto Harry Potter se las había arreglado para volver a sus dominios.

A Poppy le gustaba su trabajo ya que, como los niños siempre terminaban heridos en clase, durante los recreos o por la estúpida rivalidad entre las casas de Hogwarts, nunca se quedaba sin trabajo incluso si la mayoría de las cosas que trataba eran fáciles de arreglar, al menos para la medicina mágica, y no tenia que tratar con situaciones de vida o muerte.

Excepto si eras Harry Potter, claro esta. Por lo menos una vez cada año desde que había empezado su escolarización tenia algún accidente grave o se metía en una pelea contra los esbirros de Tom Ryddle en sus intentos de matar a Dumbledore o exterminar al cuerpo estudiantil que no encajaba en sus estándares.

Había esperado que su novia Su Li, quién había sido una sorpresa cuando apareció a su lado tres años antes durante el Baile de Navidad y hizo que Snape ganase la apuesta que había hecho con él y los otros profesores sobre quién iría con Harry al evento, le mantuviese fuera de problemas. Desgraciadamente, como los últimos años habían mostrado, su deseo no se había cumplido pero Poppy estaba feliz de que estuviesen todavía juntos a pesar de las dificultades en su relación.

Desde principio de año Su, junto con muchas otras estudiantes de séptimo año, le había solicitado Poción Anti-Embarazo, algo habitual entre las alumnas de su edad. Sin embargo, dado que la poción era 100% efectiva y sus efectos solo duraban una semana, tenia la sensación de que la relación entre ambos debía ser muy...activa, con el único consuelo siendo que por lo menos había hecho lo responsable y le pidió la poción.

Otras brujas no lo habían sido tanto y ella y las familias habían tenido que lidiar con las consecuencias.

Preguntándose en que lío se había metido esta vez, Poppy pregunto _"¿Que ha pasado?"_

 _"Poción Multijugos"_ admitió una de ellas con incomodidad, haciéndole saber que era Harry _"Juro que no esperaba volver aquí este año"_

 _"A mi me gustaría que lloviese oro, pero no podemos tener todo en esta vida"_ respondió Pomfrey teniendo ya una idea de que había pasado _"¿Usasteis la poción para tomar la forma del otro, verdad?"_

 _"Si"_ dijo la otra con preocupación _"Yo volvía la normalidad cuando paso una hora pero Harry..."_

 _"¿Fuisteis íntimos en ese momento, cierto?"_ cuestiono Poppy, recibiendo afirmaciones por parte de las chicas _"Su, ¿Harry tomo tu poción?"_

 _"Un momento, me estas diciendo que la poción..."_

 _"Cambia todo excepto tu alma y tu mente, por lo que tras tomarla Li era un hombre y tú eras una mujer y, incluso con la poción Antiembarazo, tu novia sigue siendo biológicamente capaz de tener hijos y es fértil varios días al mes. La poción que le di simplemente crea una barrera en la entrada del útero que impide la entrada de semen, no esteriliza a una mujer temporalmente, por lo que si usas_ _Multijugos_ _para tomar la forma de alguien del otro genero es mejor que tomes la_ _Antiembarazo_ _previamente si no quieres que la próxima vez que te acuestes con un hombre, o con una mujer transformada en hombre, te pongas en riesgo de quedarte embarazada"_

Harry no tardo mucho en darse cuenta de que significaba eso _"Entonces...¿voy a ser madre? ¿Es por eso por lo que no volví ser un hombre?"_

 _"En resumen, si"_ respondió la enfermera, sabiendo que no le iba a gustar lo que estaba a punto de decirle _"Por suerte, no eres el primero que se ha quedado atascado como mujer debido a esa imprudencia así que hay posibles soluciones"_

 _"¿Como cuales?"_ cuestiono la verdadera Su Li, llamando la atención de la Poppy _"Como el padre, deseo poder decir_ _algo_ _al respecto"_

 _"Por supuesto"_ dijo la mujer _"La primera opción seria transformarte de nuevo en un hombre. Para ello, sin embargo, tendríamos que abortar el feto durante el primer mes..."_

 _"¡¿QUE?!"_ gritaron alarmadas ambas asiáticas, dejándola sorda por unos segundos.

 _"Como dije, esa es solo una opción. La otra es dejar que el embarazo siga su curso pero entonces la cosa se hace más cincuenta-cincuenta, ya que podría ser que volvieses a ser un hombre una vez que estuviese fuera de tu cuerpo o te quedases atascado como mujer permanentemente"_ explico cuando sus oídos dejaron de pitarle, esperando que lo llevasen mejor que eliminar directamente al niño.

 _"¿No seria posible usar un hechizo para trasferirlo a mi útero?"_ cuestiono Su Li.

 _"Hubo varios intentos a lo largo de los años y el resultado siempre termino con ambos miembros de la pareja muertos y el bebe perdido, por lo que realmente no creo que sea apropiado experimentar a pesar de la...situación única de Harry"_ explico Pomfrey con preocupación. Ella había participado en uno de esos intentos y por poco terminó en Azkaban _"Tenéis un mes para decidiros. Mientras tanto, Harry, tal vez deberías aprender un determinado hechizo..."_

Mientras Poppy le enseñaba a Harry como crear una ilusión que le permitiría pretender que todavía era un hombre Su Li se pregunto como podría explicarle esto a sus padres. Por supuesto, ese pensamiento abandono su cabeza al darse cuenta de como de importante para el futuro de ambos iba a ser la decisión que hiciesen respecto a su bebe.

* * *

 _"¿No te arrepientes de haber tomado esa decisión, verdad?"_ pregunto Su Li doce años después mientras ambas veían a su hija mayor, Akame Potter, despedirse con una sonrisa antes de coger el Expreso de Hogwarts por primera vez.

Harriet "Harry" Potter, quién se encontraba sosteniendo a su otra hija, Kumiko, sonrió a su esposa y le dijo simplemente _"No"_

Ambas mujeres eran casi idénticas, excepto por el hecho de que los ojos de Harry habían vuelto a ser verdes una vez que su primer embarazo termino y dejaba a su pelo crecer largo y caer sobre su espalda mientras que su esposa Su Li tenia ojos marrones y su pelo entrelazado en un moño.

Harry se había acostumbrado a su nueva vida como mujer tan fácilmente que ambas sospechaban que era una transexual que simplemente no tenia idea de que lo era, probablemente porque los Dursley nunca se molestaron en explicárselo.

Varios años después del incidente de la poción se platearon volver a tener hijos y, afortunadamente, Harry descubrió que los magos y brujas tenían medios para que parejas del mismo sexo tuviesen hijos sin problemas, incluso si tuvieron que certificar que realmente no eran hermanas.

Pensando en su hija, ambas mujeres recordaban haberle dicho que se divirtiese y que hiciese amigos sin importar de que Casa eran. Ah, y sobre todo que se mantuviese alejada de la Multijugos si no quería que le pasase lo mismo que a ellas.


End file.
